


《我就是想开车》

by holicccccc



Category: FP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicccccc/pseuds/holicccccc
Summary: 原作者：郑崽太太认真看情节，你就输了。全篇ooc到亲妈不认。我也不知道我现在在写点啥了…





	《我就是想开车》

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：郑崽太太
> 
> 认真看情节，你就输了。
> 
> 全篇ooc到亲妈不认。
> 
> 我也不知道我现在在写点啥了…

韩王浩看着眼前气场全开的李相赫，心下一震。但是还是嘴硬的说：“李相赫你这叫强 女干 你知道吗？”

“只要能得到你，用什么样的方法我都不在乎。”李相赫伸手掐住韩王浩的下巴亲了上去。

韩王浩紧闭牙冠，不断扭头挣扎不让李相赫得逞，李相赫看到韩王浩如此挣扎，便直接含着韩王浩的耳垂不断吮吸，双手也不闲着，一手抚上韩王浩胸口的蓓蕾，不断揉搓着，另一只手顺着韩王浩柔软的纤腰扒下了他的裤子，露出了奶团子一样的臀部。

韩王浩抬脚去揣李相赫的胸口，正好顺了李相赫的意，李相赫借机把韩王浩裤子脱下来，让韩王浩的下半身彻底的暴露在微凉的空气中。

一番挣扎韩王浩出了薄汗，在李相赫看来小孩奶白的娇躯，像人鱼的鳞片一样染上了月光的颜色，更加速了他想狠狠进入这个身体为所欲为的想法。

“李相赫，你是疯了吗？”韩王浩被扒了个干净，李相赫的双手在自己身上不断的揉捏，他的膝盖还抵着自己的阴茎不断的摩擦。

“李相赫，别玩了，求你放了我吧。”韩王浩被李相赫的动作折磨的不清，连话都说不出清楚，“我们这样到底算什么啊？”

“王浩，你看你明明也有了反应，不是吗？”李相赫的动作慢了下来，他直起身子解开了皮带，脱下裤子露出来被黑色内裤紧紧束缚住的欲望，韩王浩看着那团东西，心下一凉。

“李相赫，我…我给你口出来好不好…”李相赫怎么也没有想到韩王浩会是这样的回答，他楞了一下，没有出声。

韩王浩看到李相赫没有回答还以为他是同意了，连忙翻身起来，跪行到李相赫面前，李相赫双手攥拳，他用了十成十的力气控制住自己的火气，嘲讽的说：“看来宋京浩真的很好啊，让你愿意为他守身如玉，让你愿意这么做…”

“好啊，我倒想看看你能为他做到什么地步。”说罢，李相赫摸了摸韩王浩的头，“接下来就看你的了。”

李相赫站到床边，韩王浩跪在床上，“那…那能把我的手给解开么？”

“不能。”韩王浩仰头想看李相赫的表情，却发现李相赫低头着，根本看不清脸，他跪坐在床沿，隔着内裤舔舐着李相赫的阴茎，偶尔用牙齿咬一下李相赫的阴囊。

韩王浩惊恐的发现那团欲望似乎变得更大了，他吞了吞口水，咬着内裤边把内裤给拽了下来，欲望脱离了束缚，直接拍到了韩王浩的脸上，一股檀腥味扑面而来。

韩王浩瞟一眼李相赫，他嘴太小只能伸出舌头舔舐李相赫的龟头，但是他发现李相赫没有任何反应，只能咬咬牙张嘴把男人的阴茎含在嘴里吞吐起来。

李相赫看着韩王浩吞吐着自己的阴茎，心下一片凄凉，他们两个怎么就变成现在这样了？明明不该是这个样子的，明明出国之前哪怕听到别人逗弄的话语都能脸蛋红红的小孩子，怎得几年不见就变成了如此魅惑的模样，甚至连口交都学会了。

想到这里李相赫控制不住自己的身体，一巴掌拍在了韩王浩的翘臀上。

韩王浩疼的没控制好力度，咬了含在嘴里吮吸的欲望一口，李相赫又是一巴掌打在韩王浩的屁股上，韩王浩嗯的出声，把欲望吐了出来。

“韩王浩，想不到五年不见，你学会的挺多，学习没见你多好，滥交你倒是学的挺快！”

不等韩王浩开口说话，李相赫掐着韩王浩的脸颊迫使他张开嘴，自己重新把阴茎放在他嘴里前后挺动着腰身，韩王浩被顶的支支吾吾说不出来，李相赫的龟头顶到韩王浩的喉咙，韩王浩生理性吞咽了一下，李相赫被爽到了，便按着韩王浩毛茸茸的脑袋次次顶到喉咙处，腰部摆动越来越大，在他觉得自己快射出来的时候，抽出来欲望，射到了韩王浩的脸上。

韩王浩跪在床边一阵干呕，李相赫抬着韩王浩的下巴把他的脸扭向自己，小孩脸上还挂着自己的精液，李相赫用手把精液一点一点的摸在小孩嘴里。

“吞下去。”

李相赫看着韩王浩脸上委委屈屈的神情，眼里还泛着泪光，明明是一副惹人疼爱的样子，李相赫一想到韩王浩可能在宋京浩身下也是这样，他就控制不住自己的火气，“吞下去，我叫你给我吞下去。”

韩王浩看到李相赫这样，屏住呼吸给吞了下去，嘴里的檀腥味太重，让他止不住的趴在床边干呕。脸上还有精液那种黏黏的感觉，让他更接受不了。平复呼吸之后，韩王浩开口：“你是不是可以把领带解开了？我是不是可以走了？”

李相赫本来看到韩王浩那个难受样子，泛出来的心疼被他的话语打碎的灰飞烟灭。“韩王浩，你上了我的床还指望能下来吗？”

“李相赫，我都已经帮你口交了，你还有什么不知足？”韩王浩一路后退，直至退到床头无路可退，“你到底还想做什么？”

李相赫拉着韩王浩的双腿，把他拉到自己身下，自己跪到韩王浩双腿中间，韩王浩想夹紧双腿，却被李相赫拉开的距离更大了，整个下体全部暴露在李相赫的视线范围内。李相赫揉捏了两下韩王浩的阴囊，上面净是黏黏糊糊的淫液，李相赫把手放到韩王浩面前，“我想做什么？我想做什么你还不知道吗？”

李相赫用粘满淫液的手摸摸韩王浩自己被撑裂的嘴角，“王浩啊，我从一开始就说了，我要把你艹哭。”

李相赫说完便用手握住韩王浩的阴茎拇指不断揉搓韩王浩的敏感的龟头，韩王浩被逗弄的不断夹紧双腿，却因为李相赫跪在自己双腿之间，根本就合拢不上，口中断断续续的发出哀求：“别…别这样…李相赫我求你别这样。”

李相赫听到韩王浩的苦苦哀求，动作停了下来，韩王浩泪眼婆娑的看着李相赫，李相赫从他腿间起身下床，他以为李相赫就这么结束了，可谁成想李相赫只是下床拿了自己的内裤，直接团成团塞到了自己嘴里，李相赫重新跪回到韩王浩的腿间，看着韩王浩眼角止不住的泪水，也无动于衷的继续手上的动作，韩王浩因为嘴巴被塞上只能发出“呜呜”的声音，他就算挣扎也被李相赫紧紧压在身下，李相赫的拇指一直不断地揉搓他的龟头，牙齿还一直啃咬着自己胸前的蓓蕾，另一只手还一直在揉搓另一个蓓蕾，李相赫感受着手下的蓓蕾不断地肿大，韩王浩的欲望也开始不断地吐露着淫液，李相赫动作越来越快，直到韩王浩呼吸声急促起来，李相赫知道韩王浩快要高潮了，他停下了手里的动作，双手开始不紧不慢的揉搓起韩王浩奶团子一样的翘臀。

韩王浩被濒临高潮不让释放的感受逼的眼角发红，嘴巴被李相赫的内裤塞着，只能支支吾吾的说不出话，他双腿交叉在李相赫背后，迫使自己抬起腰身，用自己亟待抒发的欲望不断地摩擦着李相赫的腹部，求他给自己一个痛快。

“王浩啊，只要你听话，只要你乖乖的。”李相赫用大手包着韩王浩的脸蛋，做爱明明应该是两个人都觉得快乐的事情，怎么就发展成了自己单方面的霸凌。

明明把韩王浩从老宅接过来想着把他放到自己身边每天抬头不见低头见的，总归还是会和自己搭上话的，结果没想到他为了避开自己早出晚归，自己一回家他就马上回卧室绝不出门，李相赫生平第一次有挫败感。

韩王浩一直支支吾吾，李相赫看到看到心尖尖上的小祖宗，嘴角都被撑的都渗血丝了，赶忙把塞在韩王浩嘴巴里的那团内裤给拿了出来，小祖宗明明是破口大骂的话，却因为情欲濒临爆发边缘不给释放，憋出了哭音：“李相赫，你个混蛋，你到底要怎样？”

“你别再躲着我。”李相赫看到韩王浩真的是委屈紧了，赶忙亲亲嘴角。“你怎么就不明白呢？”李相赫心里一直憋着一股子的火气无处发泄，不敢对韩王浩发火，怕人又去到国外好多年不和自己联系，但是他和宋京浩那么亲密的样子，自己是实打实的嫉妒，憋来憋去把自己要憋疯了才做出了这样的行为。

“行，我不躲你，你快点把我手解开，我胳膊麻了。”

“不行，我解开你又要推我走。”

“李相赫，你这人讲不讲理？明明是你都要强暴我了，我还不能挣扎了？”韩王浩想把脚从李相赫背后移开，发现自己不仅移不开脚，还被李相赫紧紧的抱着臀部，李相赫刚才已经发泄过一次的欲望再次硬了起来，顶在自己的后穴蠢蠢欲动。

韩王浩扭了两下腰，欲望不仅没有远离自己，反而有插进自己后穴的意思，惊恐的看着李相赫：“求你，不要。”

“不行。”李相赫抵住韩王浩的后穴，用头部一点一点的摩擦着，作势就要开始进入抽插，韩王浩纠结许久，发现李相赫丝毫没有停下的意思，破罐破摔的说：“那，求你轻一点。”

李相赫感受到韩王浩的顺从，这才继续揉搓起来韩王浩的阴茎，不断的用拇指和食指搓捻敏感的头部，同为男人他太了解怎样的手法才会让他舒服。

“恩…别这样…”韩王浩在床上疯狂的扭动自己的身体，配合着李相赫的动作不断地挺腰，李相赫看到韩王浩如此诱人却不自知的模样，手上的动作更快了，他感到韩王浩的欲望在自己手心跳了两下，韩王浩射了出来。

韩王浩高潮之后气喘吁吁，腿也被李相赫松开没有力气的搭在李相赫身边，李相赫看着自己一手的浓稠，勾起嘴角笑了起来。

李相赫把韩王浩的腿搭到自己肩膀上，从脚踝一路亲吻到韩王浩的大腿根，咬了两口之后，李相赫看着还在处在高潮余韵中无法自拔的韩王浩，就着手指上韩王浩自己的浓稠，食指在后穴揉了两下便插了进去，李相赫揉了一会觉得韩王浩的后穴变得柔软之后，又加入一根手指开始在韩王浩的后穴里作乱起来，高热的内壁没有排斥外来者，反倒是十分欢迎不断地收缩挤压着李相赫的手指，李相赫被激红了眼，他手指越进越深知道摸到了一个凸起，韩王浩猛的绷紧了身子，李相赫知道他找对了地方，双指不断地按压着那个凸起。

“别…别按那里…不行…啊…不行”韩王浩忍不住发出惊呼声，这个感觉太奇怪了，和刚才那个快感根本不一样，这个太让他觉得心慌了。“李相赫，停手…你快…停下来。”

韩王浩越是惊慌，李相赫越是有成就感，他又加了一根手指进去，三根手指不断地在内壁上抓挠，内壁不断地升温，李相赫已经能想到等会自己进去以后，该是有多么舒服。想到这里李相赫抽出手指，用手扶着自己的阴茎插进韩王浩的后穴。

“疼…疼…太疼了…我不做了…”李相赫的欲望太大了，后穴被撑的没有一点褶皱，韩王浩疼的直接咬上了李相赫的肩膀，“不做了好不好，好疼啊。”韩王浩哭的梨花带雨的惹人怜，李相赫也被突然紧致的后穴夹的不好受，他费了多大的力气才忍住自己想抽插起来的念头，李相赫的额头都是汗，但是看到韩王浩白了一张小脸之后，他也不敢乱动，等他慢慢接受自己。

停了好一会儿，李相赫觉得韩王浩已经适应了，试着动了一下，韩王浩还是哭着说疼，李相赫实在忍不住了，韩王浩的后穴太过温暖，刚刚被爱抚彻底的穴道像长了无数张小嘴一样，一直在吮吸自己的阴茎，李相赫只能先把韩王浩的腿从自己肩膀上放下去，揉搓起韩王浩已经因为疼痛而疲软的欲望，等韩王浩的欲望再次硬起来的时候，李相赫不管不顾的按着韩王浩的腰开始抽插起来。

李相赫试着去找刚才的那个凸起，但是韩王浩一直扭腰，反到把他撩的更加难耐，即使知道韩王浩还是会疼，但是李相赫真的忍不住自己的欲望，心心念念了那么多年的人，好不容易吃到嘴里，哪还有再吐出来的意思。

 

“疼…李相赫…疼…”韩王浩一开口就是哭腔，但是精虫上脑的李相赫看到韩王浩梨花带雨的小脸蛋，动作更大了。

“啊…不是…你慢点…”李相赫看着韩王浩眉头紧蹙，小脸蛋上的红晕越来越大，身子也比之前软了许多，李相赫知道自己找对地方了，便加快速度一直朝那个方向撞去。

“轻点…李…啊…”韩王浩被快感折磨到话都说不完整，他想让李相赫轻一点，可是身上这个坏男人，只要是他想开口，他就朝自己的敏感点撞过去，自己根本就没有说话的力气，一张嘴就是连自己都觉得羞耻的喘息声。

韩王浩咬住嘴唇不肯再发出声音，但是他紧咬嘴唇只发出喘息声的样子，却让李相赫的动作更大了，韩王浩被李相赫冲撞的动作逼的腰都向上拱起来，李相赫怕他累到，忙抽一个枕头垫在韩王浩的腰下，韩王浩的腰都被李相赫攥出指印，李相赫亲吻着他的颈窝，听着耳边让人疯狂的喘息声，还是没忍住掐着韩王浩的下巴，“乖，叫出来…”

韩王浩摇摇头，李相赫眼神一暗，身下加速次次都对着韩王浩体内的敏感点撞去，  
“李相赫…不行…啊…太快了…”  
韩王浩受不了李相赫的力度只能开口求饶，  
“不是不说话吗？嗯？”  
“啊…太快…太深了…不要…”

 

“王浩，你知道我想你想了多少天吗？”

李相赫疯了一样的在穴道内抽插，韩王浩被他的动作逼的眼角沁泪，只能发出喘息。

“从我把你送上飞机那一刻开始，我就发誓一定要把事业做大，做到不管发生什么事，都没有人可以撼动我的地位，我要做到业界的No.1，才可以把你接回来。”

“李…啊…相赫，想抱你…把我解开吧…想抱你…”韩王浩完全没有听到李相赫说了什么，他现在只想让李相赫给他个痛快。

李相赫解开韩王浩的束缚，韩王浩顾不上自己已经麻掉的双手，颤巍巍的把手圈在李相赫的颈后，边向下压李相赫的身子，边努力的抬起上半身啃噬上李相赫的下颌线，李相赫被韩王浩的动作逼的眼都红了，次次都冲击着韩王浩体内的凸点。

韩王浩被李相赫的动作折腾的死去活来，没了力气起身，连交叉在李相赫颈后的手臂滑下来都没力气再放上去，李相赫把韩王浩的腿抬起来交叉到自己身后，一手揽着他的臀，一手揽着他的背把韩王浩抱了起来。

“呜…好深…太深了…”

韩王浩趴在李相赫的肩膀上，觉得自己全身都是敏感点，不管李相赫摸到哪里他都能随时高潮。

李相赫固定住韩王浩的腰把韩王浩的小脸掰过来亲了亲已经肿起来的嘴唇，

“宝贝，你好甜。”

“呜…歇一会…我受不了了…”

韩王浩满面潮红，只能依靠着李相赫，随他把自己摆成这样的姿势。

李相赫也听话没有再作恶，只是把韩王浩揽在怀里，这里亲亲，那里摸摸，但是在他被随着韩王浩故意一起收缩的后穴给折磨的受不了的时候，他发现韩王浩的腿主动的圈上他的腰，韩王浩吮吸着他的脖子，

“李相赫…你…动一动…”

“那你是不是要给我一点好处？”

李相赫蹬鼻子上脸，韩王浩凑过去舔了舔李相赫的唇瓣，一手放在李相赫的脑袋后面主动吻上他的唇，一手把李相赫一直揉捏自己臀部的手放在自己胸前，腰也扭动起来，李相赫瞬间被勾引的深埋在穴道内的阴茎又涨大了几分，韩王浩被吓得眼睛都瞪圆了。

“太大了…疼…”好不容易适应了的尺寸又大了，“我会坏掉的…”

“宝贝，你这个样子好美，我受不了”即使在床上这么淫糜的情况下，韩王浩还是像个纯洁的小精灵一样，李相赫控制不住自己想让他因为自己变成堕落的样子，“我不动，你自己动好不好？”

李相赫手臂撑在身后坐在床上看着韩王浩骑在身上，闭着眼睛咬着嘴唇，按着自己的腹肌一摇一晃风情万种的样子，

“好深…哥哥…好大…啊”

“王浩，你再向下坐一点，找到刚才让你舒服的那个点”

李相赫诱哄着，他想看韩王浩自己把自己玩到高潮的样子，韩王浩睁开眼睛看了李相赫一眼，又沉着身子坐下去，刚下去一点就撞到了体内的凸起，韩王浩呼吸都变得急促起来，穴道猛的收缩，李相赫坐不住了，他伸手掐住韩王浩的腰不准他起来，韩王浩体内的阴茎直接抵在敏感点，一张嘴就发出了哭音：“不行…你把手拿开…”

“王浩，你乖，动一动…”

韩王浩眼角刚下去的红，这次被直接逼的直接哭了出来，“不行…啊…你…你手拿开…”

李相赫掐住韩王浩的腰迫使他前后左右不断移动，“李相赫…啊…你混蛋…”

“嗯…我是混蛋…”

韩王浩伸手想摸自己硬挺的阴茎，被李相赫一手打开，“让我…摸一摸…就一下…”

“不行…”

“相赫哥…就一下…”韩王浩又伸手，李相赫把他的手攥住之后，拉着他的手摸向两个人交合的后穴，韩王浩摸了一手滑溜溜的体液，愣了一下把手指放在了自己嘴里吮吸起来。

李相赫没想到韩王浩会有这个动作直接把人扑倒在床上，韩王浩被顶撞的只会咿咿呀呀说不出话，抽插了百十下后，韩王浩的后穴开始不规则的收缩起来，李相赫知道他快高潮了，韩王浩圈在李相赫后颈的手越来越紧，交叉在李相赫腰后的腿也越夹越紧，腰也随着李相赫的动作摆动的幅度更大起来，“哥哥…亲亲它…亲亲我的胸…”

韩王浩挺着胸脯送到李相赫的嘴边，玩到肿胀的花蕾被李相赫一口咬住，李相赫不断地舔弄吮吸，另一只手也在不断拉扯另一个花蕾，李相赫感觉到韩王浩的动作突然停止了一下，身体迅速的软了下来，就在韩王浩享受着高潮余韵的时候，李相赫握着他的腰不断抽插也射了出来，韩王浩内射的精液烫的抖了一下。

李相赫把人搂在怀里，这里捏捏那里揉揉，终于把人吃到了嘴里，别提有多开心了，摸着韩王浩因为被内射而凸起的小腹，李相赫无比满足。

李相赫刚想开口说点什么，就听到韩王浩说出这么煞风景的话，

“有避孕药吗？”

“你要避孕药做什么？”李相赫把韩王浩转过来对着自己。

“李相赫，你难道要我生下你的崽吗？”

“为什么不能生？我还想让你生不止一个！”

“你别闹了，这传出去的话，你公司还要不要了？”

“不要了，以前就是因为想了太多有的没得，把你自己扔国外好几年，我现在只想要你。”

“李相赫…你…认真的？”

“宝贝，我对你一直都是认真的。”李相赫低头又亲上了韩王浩的嘴唇，“这么多年，我想要的只有你。”

“可是…”韩王浩挣扎着还想再说什么，却被李相赫亲的说不出来。

“哪有那么多可是，我排除了所以一切阻挡我们的困难，才把你给接回来，以后你就陪在我身边就好了。”

李相赫在说话的间隙，还不忘亲吻韩王浩的唇。

“宝贝，我真的好想你。”

“李相赫，你好肉麻，好恶心…”

韩王浩推着李相赫的脸不准他再亲自己，

“我明天还要上班，你这么亲下去，我的嘴唇明天会肿起来的！”

“你明天还想着上班？看来还是我不够努力，那我们再来一次吧，顺便提升一下怀孕几率！”

李相赫说罢便又挺身进入韩王浩的穴道里，抽插起来。

“你混蛋！”

“那你就给我生个小混蛋吧…”

“宝贝，你说我棒不棒？”

“哥哥，你快一点…对…就是那里…”

“这时候就不叫我混蛋了？”

“哥…哥…好大…太深了…”

“宝贝，你和宋京浩是什么关系？”李相赫还是问出了他一直以来都介意的问题。

“你别瞎吃醋，人家有男朋友的。”

“谁？”

“就…嗯…金赫奎啊…我在国外的室友…”

“小坏蛋，那你还和他关系那么亲密？”

“不亲密的话…谁…知道…你打算端样子端到什么时候…”

“不行…不行…太…太快了…”

“小坏蛋”李相赫咬上了韩王浩的耳垂。

 

月光从落地窗里照耀下来，一室旖旎，被浪滔天。


End file.
